


Grande or venti?

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: LPMM, M/M, coffee shop AU, gee i wonder WHO WILL INTERRUPT MM'S NOT SO PEACEFUL BARISTA LIFE, slow burn maybe, this is a chapter fic which i rarely do but am gonna tryyy aaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: A newcomer disrupts Mastermind’s baristia routines.





	1. coffee-cake pop hater

**Author's Note:**

> a little something recent (as i go back and slowly add in my old fics)
> 
> self inuldgent writes time IM GONNA TRY RLY HARD AAAAA also yeah this is the (starbucks) coffee AU no one asked for !!!

“Grande?”

“So, this one then.”

Today was going to be the start of one of _those days_. The type of day where at first it seemed decent, seemed perfectly normal, seemed like work would actually be completed on time—until there was a sudden rush of customers and from that point forward it just became clear that today would be one of those days instead. All patience and tolerance that one would try so hard to maintain broken down, defeated by a simple question which only required such a simple answer.

But Mastermind knew, after the customer paused, looking so helplessly lost still, he wasn’t going to get that answer.

In something of a last-ditch effort, he decided to gather up what remaining patience he had and tried to be helpful, motioning to the obviously placed coffee cups with the difference sizes on display. “So that one?” He pointed to the grande cup, the 16 ounces.

“Grande.”

“So, you mean the venti.”

“The venti.”

Very carefully, Mastermind controlled and paced both his voice and tone, “So, is it a grande or venti?” Little did the customer know that the slowness in his voice as he uttered each word was not for the poor customer, but for poor Mastermind on the edge of losing it.

The man had another moment, a longer pause, and a thoughtful hand was stroking his chin. Then his face lit up as if he were going to reply to confirm, but without saying anything he simply nodded.

Mastermind decided at that moment that he absolutely did not care anymore. “Venti coffee. 2.75 please.”

The moment he turned away from the front, all traces of a smile completely vanished. He could feel his brows furrow deeply and he was sure he was wearing a scowl. In this brief moment away from the customer, he pleaded with himself to get it together, to not lose it, to not snap at a customer. To find some relief and so that he would not snap like he knew he would, for the entire duration of prepping the order, he let loose a string of colorful words in his head all the while.

“Venti coffee,” Mastermind called out, not even waiting for the customer to get his drink before whirling around, going back to kiosk to prep more coffee. It was then he heard the jingle of the bell, signaling that there was a new customer—or customers if Lady Lucky decided to frown upon him. Actually, he wondered if it was just one of their regulars, as he had yet to see too many of them today, so he risked a peek, preparing to greet them if need be when instead he saw a new face.

The stranger, with his hand rubbing casually at the back of his neck, took a look around the coffee shop, seemingly sizing up the place as his face went through a series of facial expressions that Mastermind was too slow to catch to put too much thought into. In the time he spent glancing about the room, he also found an empty table and sat his belongings down, before sitting in the opposite chair of his things, which was facing the direction Mastermind was in.

Mastermind blinked a few times realizing he was in his line of sight and quickly scampered out of sight, not wanting to be caught staring. Once again, Mastermind was left with little time to ponder the newcomer, as he was swarmed by a group of girls who finally left their tables in a rush to order. He knew hiding would work on the stranger, who wasn’t even paying him any attention the slightest, but not these eager girls, ready to order. And so, he heaved a sigh and forced a smile.

“Welcome. What can I get started for you?”

>

The best thing about the closing shift… was nothing, really—not when he closed alone, anyway.

Which he just so happened to be doing tonight.

The only time Mastermind did not happen to mind this shift was when it was slow and there was a lack of customers. Mind you, he had had a good rush, enough to get him past the bulk of his hours on the clock until it just dwindled down to a halt for the most part. It was tiring work, but he didn’t mind cleaning so much as it helped him mindlessly space out as he kept busy.

With the lack of people bugging him, he had managed to get a good start on his closing duties, so he had time to do a little extra which he didn’t mind since he still had a decent amount of time left on his shift. He figured the floors could use another good mop, so he set to it. It was when he left the kiosk that something—someone caught his sight. A sleeping someone.

“Um,” Mastermind started, mumbling more to himself than to the newcomer. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to wake him or not at that moment. “Sir…?” Vaguely, he cringed because he was probably the same age as him, if not younger.

It didn’t seem Mastermind had much of a choice or to try any harder to stir the person (or to ponder what he could address him by) as he sat up on his own. The short, spikey hair man blinked groggily, and then stretched, back arching as he did so. “… time is it?” he asked slowly, voice laced heavy with sleep.

Mastermind swallowed thickly, finding that he rather liked that deep baritone of his voice. “Just about six.”

“Oh,” he shot up, looking vaguely alert now especially when he glanced about to see there was no one but him there. “Oh!”

Mastermind jolted too, but just as quickly recovered, holding up a hand. “it’s fine,” he assured, “it’s not closing time yet anyhow.”

“No,” the stranger shot back, looking something akin to a very thinly veiled annoyance. His hand snapped forward for his phone, scrolling through his screen searching for something. “I was supposed to meet someone,” he said, more to himself than to Mastermind. He fell silent.

Mastermind was not one for conversing with customers too often, besides their regulars, which is why he hesitated some in indulging the customer, “Oh? Well I can tell you that no one came to your table.”

“Really?”

He hesitated before answering, realizing that probably made it look like he was watching him the entire time. “… at least, I think so,” Mastermind said, trying to come off as aloof because maybe he was watching him—not the entire time though! And in that moment, he took the time to make an exit, as it looked like he wanted to keep talking. And Mastermind thought he had gotten off scotch free as he walked away, when a silence ensued, until the other spoke up once more.

“Yer still open, right?” He slurred, trying to still shake off sleep, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his arm.

Mastermind didn’t want to stop cleaning, moping with his back to the other. “Yeah, did you want something right now?”

The man laughed, a chuckle that made Mastermind slightly nervous but not because of any bad feelings or something. No, now that Mastermind had the time to think about it when he couldn’t during the earlier rush, he came to only one conclusion: he found him pretty damn attractive.

“Yeah, something for a friend but… What’s the drink of the day?” The man asked, squinting at the far away menu board.

“Nothing too special today.” Mastermind didn’t feel too bothered to pitch a sale and it was true anyway. “Just our usual brews. And you can come close too. The board won’t bite.” Mastermind laughed lightly, cracking a joke more so for himself than for the other, to try to chase away the nerves he felt.

He smiled at the invitation and followed him to the counter, but not bothering to look at the menu. “Then… what do you recommend?”

“You’re not a coffee person, are you?” Mastermind couldn’t help but to smirk.

His smile was quickly replaced with a frown, lips tugging downward into something of a pout. “Am I that obvious?”

“Anyone who comes into here knows what they want or has a general idea, because they’re a regular or come for coffee often anyway,” Mastermind held his smirk, moving behind the counter to check on his ingredients he had. After he straightened himself to lean forward on the counter, he continued, “And,” he pointed at the obvious coffee unenthusiastic customer, “those who don’t, don’t like coffee.” Mastermind finished, a teasing tone of knowing and smugness edging his words.

“Well no need to expose me like that,” the other man said, but from the way his lips quirked up again, and the playfulness dancing in his voice, it was clear that he was only joking.

Or at the least, amused by their little conversation, so Mastermind hoped. “I just call them as I see them. I’m right anyway.”

He didn’t seem to like that and challenged him with a threat, “Well, maybe I just won’t buy anything then.”

“You were going to for… your friend or someone? So I’d still get a sales from you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll just go to another shop.”

“The nearest shop is, surprisingly, ten miles away and also closing very soon too.”

Neither budged, both challenging each other with pensive looks, frowns, and sharp eyes, staring each other down. That was until a laughter bubbled—Mastermind wasn’t sure if it was the other guy or him, but it broke the silence and soon they were both laughing at their childish banter. Mastermind brought a hand to his stomach, doubled over, trying to subdue the chuckles that just wouldn’t stop as he watched this stranger he had never met suffer with laughter pain along with him. Somewhere, in the back of his thoughts, he might have thought how unusual it was he clicked with this guy, but it was a fleeting thought and right now was just so…

… fun and companionable.

“Well, when you put it that way,” and he made such a dramatic roll of his shoulders, turned up in a shrug, “I _guess_ I’ll just have to buy from you.”

“Glad you see it my way,” Mastermind finished, doing his best to hide his smile from the man. “So what was this for your friend?” Even though they hadn’t talked about his drink, Mastermind went to preparing something anyway.

“Um, he actually didn’t want his drink anymore so just a pastry? Those damn cake pops. The chocolate one.”

He moved to the display case to grab one. “Sounds like someone has something against cake pops?”

Mastermind listened as he went into a spiel about cake pops and how it ruined one his health weekends or something or such he called it, and how he would get an urge to have one now and then all because of his friend and all Mastermind could do was roll his eyes at the ludicrous idea of it all, explaining how he respected the lifestyle but sweets were not to be resisted. All while doing so, he had finished a drink for the coffee-cake pop hater and realized that, while that would be a rather funny name to put on the sleeve of the drink, he determined that there would not be enough room to write that out and so, sent cake pop-hater a questioning glance. 

“What is it?”

He wiggled the cup at cake pop-hater. “What’s your name? I had… an idea of something to write but it wouldn’t fit.”

The coffee hater stared at the cup with a mixture of curiosity yet wariness, looking as if he was unsure if he should be grateful or not. His face said it all, but he spoke up anyway, “You made me coffee?” And he reached for the cup.

But Mastermind pulled back, wiggling the cup again. “Name?” Mastermind would have scolded himself with how playful he was being, especially over a name that the customer didn’t have to give him, especially when Mastermind didn’t bother to write names on cups anymore only when it was slow or to not mix up a huge amount of orders. Maybe it was silly to push for it, he was only joking after all… mostly anyway. Just like they had joked earlier but he didn’t even know this person. But Mastermind only began to regret it as he watched coffee-hater shift on his feet, glancing away as he patted at the back of his neck. Had he… made him uncomfortable? They had joked some before but maybe he took it too far. “Look, it’s alright I was k—”

“Psyker.”

Mastermind was tense, staring apprehensively until he took in the fact that he had indeed gave his name.

It didn’t seem to register, so he prompted him, “Aren’t ya gonna write it?”

In a nervous bundle, he shook out of his little stupor and rushed to write Psyker’s name on his cup and, somewhat subconsciously now, passed the cup off to him along with the pastry. “2.75,” He blurted out.

Psyker must have noticed the switch in Mastermind’s behavior and offered a lopsided smile, tipping the coffee at him in a gesture that was meant to be thankful. “That’s for the drink, too right?”

“On the house. Let’s just call it a sample.”

Psyker didn’t seem pleased with that answer and when he pulled money out to pay, he left more than enough to cover the entire purchase. “I may not know coffee but I know the sizes at least.” (Mastermind was surprised to hear that, suddenly feeling a headache oncoming remembering earlier in the morning with the customer.) He mimicked Mastermind from earlier, wiggling the cup in his face. “This is a large so, grande—”

“Venti,” Mastermind couldn’t help but to correct, but the reaction was near instant and without second thought. But it helped ease his nerves once again, turning around he began to fiddle with some of the dishes he had yet to clean as that also helped to calm him down.

“Close enough,” Psyker snorted. “That’s not a sample size.” Coffee-hating Psyker, relented after, however, noticing how less tense he was after spewing out his little habitual response. “Anyway, I’ll just pay ya next time… because isn’t it your closing time?” He muttered a curse, suddenly looking guilty.

Mastermind did too, not realizing how much time had gone by with Psyker. And he whirled around, not fast enough to reply much less argue with him again about the money, just in time to see Psyker half way out the door, waving an arm up as a farewell. In that same moment, Mastermind looked down at the counter to see he really did leave more money than he should have, for both the drink and pastry. Way more.

Left alone, Mastermind stood in his little kiosk, quiet and dark, rushed with a sudden whirlwind of thoughts of the encounter. However, the main thought he focused on was that Psyker had said “next time.”

He tried to fool himself into thinking that he wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posting @ [tumblr](http://mymastermine.tumblr.com/post/171121239854/sugar-hearts-in-jaunary) y e e t


	2. sugar hearts in jaunary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His boss can be a bit more than he can handle, but she really does have a good heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FAR SO GOOD THE CHAPTER DIDNT APPEAR A MONTH LATER LMFAO
> 
> and in this chapter a new challenger appears !!!

> _SPECIAL OF THE DAY: Sugar Heart Cookies_
> 
> _A rich, buttery sugar cookie topped with white and pink chocolaty coating and a sprinkle of color; perfect for your sweet tooth ... or your sweetheart._

Mastermind always thought commercializing holidays like Christmas was dumb—Valentine’s day was no exception from his book. Giving candy to your innocent crush? Sure, fine. Waiting to ask someone out on this particular day? That’s fine too. Asking them to marry you? Simply because it was Valentine’s day? Ridiculous. Or the ones who would spend tons of money, frivolous gifts and flowers they probably didn’t even know the name of, only on this day and this day only, for their so-called beloved and then never to truly cherish them any other day of the year. He could go on and on about how silly he found the money aspect of the capitalist holiday, not to mention how people would act, but Mastermind would be here, grumbling at cookies all day and ignoring his cleaning duties so he settled on simple a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

Though that was on the list of one of his many annoyances, another was when they put out seasonal items and promotions early. It made sense to prep for the coming holiday, but it was seriously just the beginning of January. 

Mastermind’s current annoyance: the sugar heart cookies in various pinks and whites, all colorful and bright, covered in brightly colored sprinkles. 

“And just what did those cookies ever do to you?”

“Oh, Wind Sneaker,” Mastermind sparing her a glance as he spoke, trying his best to fight back the annoyance from his voice. “Weren’t you supposed to be back from your break like fifteen minutes ago?”

Wind Sneaker, the long ponytail, energetic busty woman, was the second in command of their little barista joint, always raring to go, willing to help and brighten a customer’s day but also rather carefree in her actions. So when she gave a flippant wave of her hand and a happy little smirk, Mastermind didn’t bother to challenge her on late return, he was only jesting anyhow. (Not to mention, she was the second in command—just what was he supposed to do? Scold his boss? Though, he still had half a nerve to do so…)  “And weren’t you supposed to answer my question first? Seriously, Mastermind! The cookies are so yummy and cute!” She positively squealed and beamed at the display, bending down to proudly dust off the glass header containing the pastries, taking great care in cleaning the glass. 

“I don’t disagree.”

She whirled front to face Mastermind, tapping her foot as she pouted at him. “Then… ?” Her voice trailed off, signaling she was waiting for him to explain himself.

“It is literally the beginning of January.” 

“Oh, come now!” She chuckled, light and breezy, as she moved to pat Mastermind on the shoulder. “You seem unusually grumpy. Especially last I heard you were so eager to try our new promotion.” Wind Sneaker didn’t try to hide her smirk when she quite keenly noticed a shift in his expression, a subtle change on his face to anyone else but Wind Sneaker easily picked up on the twitch of Mastermind’s eyebrow.

Said barista coughed to cover his reaction, feigning as if he weren’t the slightest interested. “We have to taste test all our beverages and food so we can properly up sell them to customers anyway.” It was a tactic any food selling chain used, so Mastermind gave a proud shrug of his shoulder at his cover up. 

“Hmm, you are right.”

Mastermind beamed upon hearing her hum in agreement. He cheered himself on for being right.

“Except, I’ll just let someone else taste test them since you’re being so biased towards them.” She crossed her arms and huffed at him. “Just plain mean to those delicious, cute cookies.” 

And then Mastermind stumbled. “B-but, Wind Sneaker—”

“No buts!” She moved behind the counter, pulling out more pastries to refill their displays. “Unless, you tell me what has you so grumpy.”

He followed her as if a reflex, taking the pastries as she put them out, moving to keep busy as he thought about her offer seriously. 

Which made Wind Sneaker stop fiddling with the pastries to take a moment to regard Mastermind as he worked without her. Her face fell, giving way to a pensive stare, as she continued to watch the silent Mastermind in deep thought. “Oh, something must be really bothering you then… ?” Her voice had softened considerably, comparably different before to her light and teasing tone earlier. 

That was when Mastermind finally looked up, holding eye contact with Wind Sneaker.

“That look says it all. What is it?”

His gaze turned downwards, feeling agitated all over again as he brought a hand up to rustle and fuss up his hair in frustration. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Wind Sneaker, no, though she was a bit too bountiful of energy, it was just… silly in his head, this whole thing he was fussing over. He heaved a heavy sigh before he faced Wind Sneaker, and then went into recounting his tale of Psyker. Recounting how Psyker had fallen asleep, how they had talked the menu which lead to their bantering exchange, how Mastermind found out he did not like coffee nor cake pops, and how he had gave him that ridiculous name. 

She listened to Mastermind talk in between customers as they worked, which was fine anyway since it was, at the time, a slow and chilly Sunday afternoon, keeping most people at bay. 

“Come again, enjoy your sugar cookies!” Wind Sneaker cooed, as she waved off the last of their customers. Her smile dropped as quickly as she whirled around to the startled Mastermind. “And so? How does this end? Did you see Psyker again recently?”

Mastermind gave another sigh, this time with obvious annoyance as it was more exaggerated and long. “That’s just it… I have yet to see him again.” 

She twirled her long ponytail around in her hair as she hummed in thought. She folded her arms thoughtfully across her chest as she nodded. “Maybe I saw him and he came in on a shift you weren’t here for? What exactly does he look like?”

This is where Mastermind started to sweat bullets because that was also the par where Mastermind decided to forego… some information about Psyker’s looks. Or rather how good those looks were, to be specific. “Well,” Mastermind started, stretching the word as he stalled.

“Yes?”

“Spiky, shortish… hair…” Mastermind fumbled as he struggled to not describe Psyker in a way that made his attraction to him painfully obvious, as if the way he was acting right now wasn’t already probably tipping Wind Sneaker. “Sporty or gym type? And his eyes were kinda nice… ah.” He stopped, wondering if that was a giveaway as he tried to sneak a look at her expression. And just as quickly, he looked away.

“And… ?”

“Looked… as if he worked out?” He said noncommittedly.

“ _Oh_?” A smile instantly grew on Wind Sneaker’s face, reaching her ears. 

_Crap_. Mastermind did _not_ like that tone. Quickly, he tried to rectify his mistake. “I mean, it just seemed like it. I obviously couldn’t tell! He… had said something about a health weekend, or… or something…” Losing steam, Mastermind quickly gave up, not at all sounding convincing to even his own ears. 

She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she chuckled, looking way too coy and pleased for Mastermind to be comfortable with. “Never say too little but never say more than you have to Mastermind, isn’t that how you perfect your conversation with customers?” She chastised him, still hiding her giggles behind her mouth. Fortunately for him, she didn’t press more than that.

For now.

“Anyway, he said he had come in to order for his friend… and kind of just left after—and he left so much money!”

“But he never came back,” Wind Sneaker pointed out.

“And he never came back,” Mastermind confirmed, not even bothering to hide his sulking at this point. “I suppose it sounds kind of crazy to be so eager about a guy I saw almost a week ago. But it was nice to just… kind of click like that, I was just hoping…” He didn’t finish because that was another annoyance.

He wasn’t sure what he was hoping for.

>>> 

For Mastermind, it was a busy rest of the week, time flew and before Mastermind knew it, Psyker was no longer occupying his thoughts like before. He scolded himself for getting worked up over someone he had hardly seen at the store before, especially when Wind Sneaker hadn’t either, so the odds he would return were of course slim. It made sense that he wouldn’t see him again. The opportunity to have a budding friendship, now gone, was of course a little sad but he figured he could live.

This is what Mastermind repeatedly told himself until he thought less and less about Psyker.

Today, Wind Sneaker decided she wanted to push the sales on the cookies, so they spent most of the day failing to draw on their chalk board sign to set up for outside. Neither were sure if that worked, but more people came in curious about the cookies. Soon enough, the time of day and the new banner, sign and board had drawn in more than enough customers and they suddenly had their hands full.

They spilt their tasks: Wind Sneaker at the front, handling orders and customers while Mastermind focused solely on the drinks and whatever else the customers would order. The teamwork allowed for them to get people in and out, as they came but still there was a line. 

“Mastermind!”

At the sound of his name, he lifted his head and turned to where he heard his voice. 

“Mastermind, can you come here!”

It was Wind Sneaker, so he promptly made his way to the front. Just as he had arrived, she rushed passed him, leaving Mastermind confused as he barely caught her rushed explanation of something along the lines of staying there while she checked the back for something a customer particularly wanted. 

Mastermind could man both sides of the operation, but that just meant he stayed more focused on his task and less focused on, well… anything else. So when he cleared the next two customers, went to the bars to prep drinks and returned to call for the next person to step forward, there was little time to prepare for the familiar face he was greeted with once he looked up and made eye contact with similar hues staring back at him. 

“Oh! Hey you.”

Mastermind was only left with the option to stare rather dumbfoundedly. So lost was the poor barista, that he could only mutter the first thing that came to mind, “Coffee-cake pop hater?”

Psyker made a face, a displeased noise trapped between his lips. “Man, I know I haven’t been back in a while,” he pouted, hand moving to pat absentmindedly at his spikey locks, “but ya forgot my name already?” 

Had Mastermind not snapped out of his stupor, he might have missed the all-too familiar joking tone Psyker had taken up with him again like the night before. But again, Mastermind let the first thing slip from his mouth, “You never did though! Ah, what… can I get for you?” Mastermind retracted, quickly averted his gaze, training his eyes on the customers behind Psyker.

Psyker noticed the shift in the barista’s attention and mumbled a cursed. “I didn’t think you guys got this busy.”

“Well, it’s probably because of the promotion—” Mastermind’s eyes travelled to the display case as he nudged his head in the direction of the cookies. “—they’re pretty good, you know. Ah, but you’re probably watching your figure?” Again, Mastermind teasing merely to calm himself again, but of curiosity, he wanted to see if Psyker would play along with him again. Even if now was particularly appropriate for the time.

“Hey, it’s not the weekend right now!” Psyker defended, wagging a finger as he laughed that deep laugh Mastermind discovered he liked after removing it from his memory. “But… those do look like a lot of calories I might have to pass. My friend however…”

“Mastermind! Did you—oh?"

The two males stopped, snapping their attention to the returning Wind Sneaker who was now looking between the two of them. 

“Um.”

“Is that—”

Mastermind could not risk letting Wind Sneaker open her mouth right now. He had to act fast. Now. “Hey, next guest please! Let her take your order next!” The customer must have been in a rush as they moved to quickly recite their order to Wind Sneaker, who was now in no position to stir up trouble like he was afraid she might. He gave her a look that wasn’t at all sorry as he returned to the little bubble he had with Psyker earlier. 

But Psyker must not have noticed the opportunity Mastermind had created. “Ah, you know what I’ll just… stick around until you aren’t busy anymore.” Or he was just a really considerate guy.

Mastermind had panicked at first, fearful Psyker was going to just leave but something in him lit up to hear he would he stay until the crowds died down! That was very good. 

Then he looked at the glaring Wind Sneaker, boring a vengeful sneer, who pointed both her fingers to her eyes then back at him in a threatening manner. 

Mastermind laughed apprehensively.

He turned front to give a smile he hoped that wasn’t too nervous. That was also probably a bad thing if—who he was kidding, not if; Wind Sneaker was definitely not going home early anymore like she had said earlier. At this point, all Mastermind could do was nod and wave as Psyker fought off the crowd to find somewhere to sit.

>>> 

Mastermind had been watchful the entire grueling twenty or so minutes of rush they had to endure, but it grew so busy he had forgot all about Psyker. It wasn’t until closing time drew near and their lines and customers finally died down that he saw Wind Sneaker rushing to leave the counter. He reacted quickly enough to yank her towards the back before she could latch her claws onto Psyker.

“Hey! Was that him!? That was him, wasn’t it, Mastermind!” Wind Sneaker was beaming, positively radiating, hands clasped together excitedly, completely ignoring the fact that Mastermind had to pull her weight all the way to the back room to hide her.

“Yes!” He hissed in a manner that indicated he wanted her to lower her voice. “That’s him.”

Finally, she wrangled her arm free and stomped her foot at him. “Why am I more excited than you though!?”

Little did Wind Sneaker know, Mastermind was doing his best to conceal his excitement. 

“What are you going to say to him? You should get his number!”

“I’ve only met him but twice now!”

“But then you could be better friends _and_ you won’t have to worry if he comes here or not!”

He clamped his mouth shut, almost blurting how he enjoyed seeing him in their café. But he also couldn’t argue with the soundness of her logic behind that. Still, he fidgeted feeling that somehow the prospect of having his number was… odd. 

“These cookies weren’t here before… Promotion, hmm.”

The conversation cut short and their heads snapped up at the sound of Psyker’s voice, which was somewhat close. 

Mastermind peaked his head from around the corner to see Psyker was staring at the display of pastries, particularly those cookies.  

Wind Sneaker bumped past him, almost accidentally knocking him over, as she rushed to greet Psyker. “Hello!” She leaned on the counter, “Would you like to purchase some of our Valentine’s cookies?”

“Valentine sugar heart cookies? In January?”

“Oh… look and it’s the last one!”

“I was just looking for um… the other barista. Mastermind, I think it was?”

“How about…” She gave a cheeky grin as she trailed off, leaning over the top of the counter. “You buy the cookie and I’ll give you Mastermind, free of charge?” 

“Wind Sneaker! You have an inventory load to deal with.” Mastermind, who was nowhere to be found, popped back to the front suddenly, trying his best to pry her from the counter. 

“But, weren’t you supposed to—”

“I was too busy earlier. And I needed you to look at some of items and distress them.”

“But—” 

There was no more room for argument as Mastermind had nudged her all the way to the back and closed the backroom’s door, leaning on it with a tired sigh. He took a moment to recompose himself, fix his apron and walked back out to the front. “Hey again,” he chimed, not aware of the smile growing on his face.

“Hey yourself.”

Mastermind didn’t know what to say now that Psyker was finally back. Instead he found himself falling into what he knew best: the old habit of joking, “Well, you can’t be here for our coffee, coffee hater and you can’t be here for our pastries, cake pop hater. So, what brought you back?”

Psyker’s lips curled into a grin, looking more relaxed. “Trying to drive me away as soon as I finally come back?”

As per usual, he went to work mindlessly, wiping counters, adjusting and organizing things—anything to keep him busy. Mastermind was thinking of a teasing way to reply but Psyker made a noise, as if he remembered something and continued speaking.

“Oh, what was that… you had made me last time?”

Mastermind looked a little taken aback at first, eyes wide as he suddenly recalled he had made him a drink that night. “It was a cappuccino, two expresso shots, with unsweetened almond milk. Unsweetened for less calories.” He replied effortlessly. With that said, Mastermind began pulling out ingredients and grabbing a cup and a stainless-steel mug to prepare another beverage.

“Hoh, with almond huh? It was pretty good.”

“An approval from the coffee hater?” Mastermind couldn’t help but to let a smirk slip as he feigned a genuine surprise.

“For coffee.” Psyker cocked his head, smirking back at Mastermind.

Mastermind began to steam milk, shaking his head as he walked back over to Psyker. “Just admit it was good. I make the best coffee here, better than Wind Sneaker.” 

Coffee hating Psyker barked a laugh, then gave him resembling a playful sneer. “Yer saying all of this after one drink? My, aren’t we humble?” 

“I’ll prove it to you right now.” Mastermind pulled up a cup and poured the contents of the drink, snatching up a marker to write Psyker’s name on the cup and slammed the drink down before him. “I’m sure you’ll like this one too.” And then he folded his hands as he stared expectantly at Psyker, waiting for his decisive answer. 

Psyker said nothing for a while, then reached hesitatingly for the drink and swirled it around. “And this one is… ?”

“It’s like the cappuccino, less foam though so a latte in this case. With almond milk again.” 

He didn’t wait for Mastermind’s explanation, already sipping on it gingerly. He smacked his lips a couple of times and continued to sip on the drink without saying anything.

Mastermind smiled knowingly. “See? Good.” Then he whirled away, promptly walking from the counter. He started to clean up the mess he had made when he heard coins hitting the counter and looked up to see Psyker fumbling with his wallet. 

“What? I can see the price. But really, I came back again for my roommate.”

“Does your roommate have his own legs?” Mastermind joked, moving back to the front. “A pastry again?”

“Yeah, it was what we were talking about earlier.” Psyker said between sips of his latte, nursing his drink after. “He told me there were heart cookies already and I didn’t believe him, because it’s January! So we made a bet.”

Mastermind did his best to hide the chuckle over how excited and animated Psyker was acting. “And so?”

They both turned their gazes to the last sugar heart cookie. “Guess I lost,” Psyker chuckled low and deep, threading his fingers through his hair casually. “Now I owe him two pastries. Guess I’m buying him another cake pop and the damn sugar cookie. Suppose he’ll have me do something crazy for losin’.”

“Your hate for pastries continue to show.” 

Psyker chuckled again, “No hate, just gotta watch what I eat.”

Mastermind made sure this time that Psyker did not pay more than he should have or leave a huge tip. Psyker tried to argue how it was only because he felt bad about getting in the way of his closing which Mastermind could only give a lopsided grin in reply. “Tell me how your bet goes.”

“Knowing him…” And Psyker’s voice trailed off as his eyes averted away, probably thinking of whatever he might have to do now that he lost. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. “I’ll be sure to share my suffering with you next time.” There was a smile on his lips as he took one final sip, before gesturing his cup towards Mastermind, sneaking a tip, and exiting the store. 

With Psyker gone again, Mastermind just realized he never checked on Wind Sneaker but when he saw that she was dutifully working, organizing ingredients and boxes, and that she never once came to terrorize him like he had feared, a small smile graced his features. He joined her in sorting inventory, with the promise of a story, all smiles. 

And how Psyker how left him with an unsaid promise of another next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross posting @ [tumblr](http://mymastermine.tumblr.com/post/171121239854/sugar-hearts-in-jaunary) y e e t


	3. mocha and mustaches in may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomer falls asleep... again.

 

 

> _SPECIAL OF THE DAY: Caffè Mocha_
> 
> __We combine our rich, full-bodied espresso with bittersweet mocha sauce and steamed milk, then top it off with sweetened whipped cream. The classic coffee drink to satisfy your sweet tooth._ _

…

Psyker had had a long day.

He could recall a certain someone nagging him in the back of his head about not juggling the course load he was taking currently, but it was only days like these that he’d actually heeded said nagging. Psyker brought up a hand to the side of his neck, rubbing at it wearily as if pressing against the skin would massage away the tiredness blurring the edges of his vision. As he walked along, he contemplated hitting up the gym, as he would most days but at the moment he just couldn’t muster the strength to even think about all the repetitions he’d push himself to do. Instead, he found himself before a familiar see through door, windows covered with well-placed ads of new coffees and pastries.

He exhaled a soft breath, watching the door fog up from the puff of warm air. A smile made its way to his face as he reached for the door’s handle, nudging it open gently as he was welcomed with the equally familiar jingle of a bell’s tune, greeted and wrapped in the warmth and cozy atmosphere that he knew only this café could provide.

And as much as he would rag on about coffee to Mastermind, the smell of the grinded beans was almost therapeutic. The rich and smooth flavors’ scent filling his nose were so bold that he swore he felt a little more pep in his step from the smell alone—coffee be damned.

Entering the coffee shop was his favorite, taking in the smells, the sounds and meshing in a ball of chilled, relaxing aesthetics.

—why, if only his roommate could hear him now.

He shook that scary thought from his head as he proceeded onto the next favorite part about visiting the shop; the entire reason he’d visit in the first place. (Lately, anyway.)  

“No,  _ _as I said before__ , that drink is without coffee. But I  _ _can__  add coffee if you’d like, for an additional charge.”

Or, perhaps, it’d be better to say not what he came to the shop for but for  _ _whom__  he came to the shop for. Right on cue, Psyker picked up on the blatant lack of patience he heard laced in Mastermind’s voice the first time they had met. It seemed to happen without fail, the annoyance prickling and dripping in each syllable of his far too done voice on almost any given shift Mastermind had.  

He felt sorry for the poor thing.

“No! … no,” he could hear Mastermind trying to restrain his voice. “No, we do not offer these drinks in the trenta size.” Psyker forced back a chuckle, listening to Mastermind try, once again, to come off as less of a… well, asshole losing any remaining patience.

In any case, it was days like these that—when Mastermind was busy with the unfortune of having difficult customers and when Psyker was feeling a little worn—he was happy to simply find himself an unoccupied table, somewhere that would be in Mastermind’s line of sight lately—and sit there, not wanting to further stress him.

He placed an elbow on the table, using it to prop up his chin and gaze aimlessly at the sea of people around him.

Normally, Psyker didn’t find the appeal of just sitting around and doing nothing—but when it was here, just sitting around wasn’t as novel as he thought but the weary Psyker found his opinion changing as of late. Itching to be productive, the atmosphere was great for getting busy. He could get work done too, free from distractions at home. However, by the time he assessed what it was he needed to do, he pulled off his puffy red and black winter jacket that he bundled himself in and placed it down on the table, folding it to make a makeshift pillow.

It wasn’t the first time that the shop’s soft beats over the radio, mixed with the mindless white noise of people chattering, had lulled him to close his eyes a bit and just rest.

Psyker’s final thought that crossed his mind was how it was ironic he could still find the café quaint enough to fall asleep in, despite Mastermind’s irritated voice fading into the background until sleep had claimed him.

>>> 

When Psyker finally woke from his slumber, the first thing he noticed was that his neck and back hurt and felt stiff, and that thought was then followed by the fact that he was drooling into his jacket, which meant he wasn’t using his pillow. Which meant he wasn’t in his bed at home.

The next thing Psyker noticed was that, upon realizing he was not at home, he jolted awake to find that he was in the little chair in the now quiet, and empty, café that Mastermind worked at.

Mastermind…

“—shit!” He cursed under his breath, because this was the second time he’s done this now to Mastermind. What time was it even? He rubbed at his heavy eyelids, forcing them to open as he peered down at his way too bright phone screen, cursing again as he fumbled with it to turn down the brightness only to drop it in his haste. Quickly, he lunged for it only to come short when he saw long limbs blocking his way.

“Hey, careful. You’re going to ruin the drink I just made you.” Mastermind glanced down then quickly averted his gaze to the tray he was carrying, steadying it.

Meanwhile, Psyker tried his best to calm his beating heart, thumping from jolting out of his sleep suddenly but also from the shock of Mastermind appearing out of nowhere before him. “You scared me!” he whined aloud.

Mastermind ignored Psyker’s outburst and placed the tray on the table, then easily bent down to where Psyker was, rolling his eyes as he simply picked up Psyker’s still too bright phone and offered it to him. “You dropped this,” Mastermind snarked, lips quirked up in a smile now.

Psyker could tell that hidden behind that smile, Mastermind was trying to force down a smirk, especially with the amount of sass he could detect in his voice, as if he were trying to mute a laugh that threatened to spill over. “Gee, thanks.” And then he made a face, something akin to playful annoyance because it wasn’t as if he couldn’t get his own phone! So, he voiced that.

Mastermind picked up on his sour face and a small chuckle slipped passed his lips as he turned his head the other way, feigning as if he hadn’t just laughed. But Psyker totally noticed. “That so? Well, you didn’t. I  _ _am__  trying to clean up and close, you know.”  

It wasn’t hard to hear the playful tone Mastermind was chastising him with, considering how late it must have been and that he was interrupting the process of closing down the shop. Again. “Oh… !” Psyker bit back a curse in the presence of Mastermind. “I didn’t mean t’ fall asleep again, I was, ya know, just waiting.” He ducked his head, mumbling under his breath as he explained.

Mastermind seemed taken aback by the sudden genuine reply Psyker offered but it was true! Psyker noticed Mastermind fidgeted a bit before slowly replying, “I know, I saw you, but it was really busy today… I appreciate you stopping by though!”

Psyker looked up from his defeat somewhat timidly, meeting Mastermind’s gaze and upon the words sinking, he positively beamed at the barista’s response, the corners of his lips tugging up just a bit that he was sure would not go unnoticed.

The way Psyker lit up seemed to throw Mastermind off as he fidgeted once again, holding eye contact with him until he began to fidget again, eyes averting from Psyker’s and smiling, albeit a bit awkwardly, in return.

The exchange between the two fumbling males was every bit of awkward both sides felt it to be. Why? They weren’t sure themselves, probably, and Psyker certainly was unsure but because it felt so they found themselves smiling in the companionable smile despite one another and themselves. In fact, a small laugh surfaced, escaping from Mastermind, each one light and bubbly, without any embarrassment. This seemed to dispel the slightly awkward tension the two were holding onto, as he tried to look Psyker in the eye once again. “Hey now, don’t let another one of my perfect drinks go cold on you.” Gingerly, he sat the tray opposite of Psyker’s belongings that were scattered rather haphazardly on the table, choosing to bite back a comment on the mess. “You look like you could use it on the trek home.”  

Psyker seemed to snap out of his trance as well, eyes trailing Mastermind’s movements as he placed the drink before him. “Hoh, what’s it today?”

“Just a mocha, not too many shots though because coffee this late isn’t a smart idea.” Mastermind paused for effect, “And because I wouldn’t want to offend the coffee-hater.”

Now Psyker’s lips pulled into a smirk of playful rebelliousness as he offered Mastermind a toothy grin. “Coffee tastes horrible.” Despite saying so, he pulled the cup to his lips and before taking a sip murmured, “you’ll never let that go huh?”

There was no verbal response. And there was no need. All the barista did was shift his weight on one leg, crossing both his arms over his chest as he offered the coyest smile Psyker had ever seen on the male yet. Still silent, he wore an upturned smile, not kind but instead playful with how he raised his eyebrows while tilting his chin up with just the right amount of defiance to still come off as teasing. All of this to suggest just what Psyker had said earlier—that there was no way he’d let this go.

Psyker’s heart jumped to his throat, just a little.

… particularly, because the jump-starting smirk Mastermind gave—was still giving him damnit—just a few mere seconds ago was now being replaced by quivering lips, forcing back an obviously muffled laugh as he bit down on his lips to stop the sound from escaping.

Unsure of what could possibly be so funny in such a short span of time, Psyker bristled just a little. “A-and jus’ what’s so funny?!”

Mastermind tilted his head the other way, hardly trying much at all to hide his laughter at this point.

“Well! What is it?”

Still, Mastermind would not yield, refusing to answer him.

“Have I somethin’ on my face… ?” Because that was the sneaking suspicion that Psyker was getting what with how Mastermind was now staring at what felt like his face. (And given how he could hardly hold eye contact earlier, he was like almost one hundred percent sure.) Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he swatted at his face and then placed a hand to his cheek, holding it there.

“N-not there!” Mastermind murmured out between chuckles hidden behind his hand.

Not there on his cheek, Psyker figured, so he moved his hand across his face towards his mouth and—he blinked because, “really? Whipped cream?” Psyker ran his tongue across part of his upper lip and tasted more of the vanilla sweetened substance.

After what seemed like forever to the slightly red Psyker, Mastermind ceased his laughing fit enough to finally speak. He stood upright, shaking his head, “I’d only put a small dollop, unlike the kids who wants a whole handful helping of the stuff, but still you managed to get a cream-stache.”

Whatever taunting reply Psyker had in mind was interrupted by the rough vibrations of his phone against the table nearest them. “Oh?” His eyes grew wide when he realized, again, what time it was and that it was probably his roommate wondering where the hell he was. Mentally, he cursed. A lot. “This is becoming a really bad habit,” he mumbled offhandedly, more so to himself than to Mastermind.

At first, Psyker couldn’t tell if Mastermind was offended, upset, or confused. Or all three. Before Mastermind could jump in, he decided it’d be best to clarify, “My staying late. I mean, it’s not bad. For you!” Psyker stumbled over his words and inhaled, taking a quick sip of the mocha he’d been holding. Licking his lips he tried again, “I don’t mean to keep holding ya up like this. It’s…”

__… just so nice to be around someone like you._ _

Psyker didn’t feel so bold with those choice of words, syllables dying on his lips as he suddenly felt self-conscious and nervous again, but for different reasons than earlier.

Again, Mastermind looked like he wanted to jump in to speak, but this time he refrained, eyes darting down. Pensive or upset, Psyker was at a lost to differentiate the two.

“It’s just a lot of fun you know.” Psyker tried again, cutting through Mastermind’s silence, this time offering a lopsided smile and nudging Mastermind gently to catch his attention in hopes of getting him to look up again. “You’re a pretty great guy.”

Fidgeting Mastermind finally stopped to look up at Psyker. There was some hesitation, but a smile graced his features eventually. “You’re not bad yourself, Psyker.”

“Thanks.”

“… for a coffee-hater anyway.”

They shared a knowing look, one of inside jokes and laughs.

Psyker found that, despite the nickname being true, it was  _ _really__ starting to grow on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INJECTS ESPRESSO SHOTS DIRECTLY INTO MY BLOODSTREAM im so sorry it’s been months life i s ha r d 
> 
> ALSO THANK cnrb@tumblr FOR [THEIR](http://cnrb.tumblr.com/post/171153648646/mymastermines-coffee-au) [ART](http://cnrb.tumblr.com/post/172406592551/still-waiting-for-next-chp-of-mymastermines) OF MY FIC IT GAVE ME SOME MOTIVATION TO FINISH WHEN I WAS RLY DISCOURAGED

**Author's Note:**

> yeet also at [tumblr](http://mymastermine.tumblr.com/post/170603883374/grande-or-venti) too


End file.
